Supergirl and the Last Avenger
by ChaosTheory1994
Summary: Kara meets the Last Avenger. She thought that any chance at love ended when Mon-el went back to the future but a chance encounter with a lost hero from another Universe may just change her mind.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or Quasar, neither do I own DC or Marvel Comics characters or characters from the CW Arrowverse.

 _ **Author's Note (AN): This is a crossover between the CW Supergirl show, DC comics, and Marvel Comics.**_

Prologue: The End and the Beginning

 _Titan_

The final battle against Thanos was long and hard fought. Debris was strewn around the ruin of the capital city of Titan. The planet was quiet except for the unsteady breathing coming from a pile of debris. A man in a tattered red, white, and blue set of scaled armor sat up against the pile of debris. His mask had been ripped from his head; two large gashes were visible along the side of his face. His left leg was clearly broken and he breathed unevenly, signaling that he had a punctured lung amongst a multitude of other injuries. Two people knelt on either side of him; a woman with short blond hair wearing a skin tight uniform that was red and blue with the gold emblem of a star on her chest. On the other side was a younger man, most likely in his early to mid twenties; he had blond hair that reached his shoulders. He had a handsome but very youthful looking face with a dimple on his chin and blue eyes the color of glacial ice. His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he looked down at the man.

"Cap, hold on, you're going to make it," the young man said.

Cap forced a smile but the grimace that took over his features revealed the amount of pain that he really felt. "It's too late for me, kid," he replied softly.

The woman shook her head. "We can still win this, don't give up."

Cap shook his head twice. "No dice, Carol; you're both the last of the Avengers. You need to do what you can to defeat him. To save this Universe."

Carol had tears in her eyes; she held onto the man's hand. "We'll avenge you, Cap."

Cap smiled. "Avenge all of us."

The younger man nodded. "I promise." Cap nodded once before his eyes glazed over and his shallow breathing stopped. Carol looked away, but the young man leaned forward, closing the eyes of the Sentinel of Liberty. The young man stood up, his blue, red and black uniform fully revealed as he stood to his full height of six feet. A gold emblem like a four pointed star was on his chest and his blue cape held a black background on the inside with stars that pulsed with energy.

Carol sighed. "What did I tell you Wendy, about promising?"

"I hate that stupid nickname; the name's Wendell Elvis Vaughn," he replied sarcastically.

Carol smiled mischievously. "Wow, you're mother must have been high when she named you that."

Wendel stood before Carol with his hands on his hips. "You can make fun of me all you want Captain, if we live through this."

Carol frowned. "That's just the thing," she said before a golden aura of power covered her body before she flew off at full speed.

"Fuck me," Wendell said before the large wrist bands on his forearms began to glow, covering his body in energy. He floated into the air, taking off at unimaginable speed to catch up to the woman known as Captain Marvel.

He reached an abandoned clearing, the quantum bands on his wrists flashing, warning of the danger ahead. He stopped in mid-air, floating about twenty feet in the air, his eyes wide at the sight before him. Carol Danvers holding onto the restored Infinity Gauntlet as the mad Titan, Thanos poured all his power into the woman that dared to hold the gauntlet. Carol's body absorbed the energy, taking everything the gems could muster as her body turned into a small sun. Her skin turned red and her hair turned to flame. She was Binary now. The one form of Captain Marvel that could hope to withstand the power off all six Infinity Gems.

"Carol, no," Wendell yelled. Carol smiled sadly at her young friend, mouthing the word "run".

Wendell froze for a moment; run, that's what she said. How could he run and leave her, but he finally realized what was going on as his Quantum Bands registered that Carol's Binary form was about to explode with the force of a supernova. He closed his eyes before powering up his Quantum Bands, initiating a quantum jump just as his friend exploded, ending her life and that of the mad Titan.

 _The Alien Earth - Home to Kara Zor-El, also known as Supergirl_

Kara stood on her balcony, it was a week since the final battle with Reign and the Kryptonian witches. The Legion had left and Mon-El went with them, his presence altering the timeline too much for him to stay. They both cried, but in the end Mon-El's duty won out and she could not fault him for that. She had continued her sabbatical from work and contemplated going back with her mother to Argo City, but kara had decided to stay. Argo City wasn't her home, Earth was.

Kara's phone rang, breaking her away from her sad thoughts. She answered the phone when she realized it was from Alex. "Alex," she said.

"Oh, thank God, we have a situation here. A meteorite of some unknown type is heading toward the outskirts of National City. Can you get there and make sure no one is hurt? It will take my team several minutes to get there."

"I'm on it, just send me the coordinates," Kara replied before Alex hung up the phone, sending her the map coordinates a second later. Kara ran full speed into her room, changing into Supergirl before flying out her window and into the sky. She poured on the speed racing toward the meteor that she could now see in the darkened evening sky. It looked like it was headed to an unpopulated area. Kara focused on the meteor, using her enhanced vision to see into the meteor's interior. Her blue eyes widened in shock when she saw the outline of a humanoid body. She poured on the speed but her slight hesitation was enough to allow the meteor to strike the desert landscape, throwing up clay soil and knocking over a few cactus.

She hovered over the crater created by the meteorite impact; it was unlike any meteorite impact that she was familiar with, it made a small impact and the heat from the meteor was non-existent. She moved toward the source of the impact, landing on the ruptured surface of the desert. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her; a man was sprawled out in the crater his body still had some steam coming off it. She walked carefully toward the unknown man, her mind flashing back to a previous crater that held a Kryptonian pod and a certain Daxamite prince. This time there wasn't a pod, only the body of a young man. Kara knelt down beside the man; his face was bruised and his blond hair was singed slightly, but all in all, he seemed perfectly fine. She reached out and touched golden symbol in the man's chest. The man groaned; Kara removed her hand in an instant.

Wendell Vaughn, also known as Quasar opened his blue eyes, looking up into the equally blue eyes of a young blond woman. She wore a blue and red uniform with a red "S" on her chest. He closed his eyes a moment later as the exhaustion finally took over.

The woman smiled, blushing slightly at the handsome features of the man that were clearly visible through the bruising and lacerations. Kara forced those thoughts away; she couldn't project her emotions onto someone else now, she needed to be strong and force away her attraction to this unknown person. As she was internally musing she hadn't even heard Alex and her team arrive.

Alex nudged her sister's shoulder, startling Kara. "Wow, you must really be lost in thought," Alex replied sarcastically. Kara glared at her, but Alex only smiled in return. "So, do we know anything about our mystery man here?"

Kara shook her head. "I only just arrived before you. I can sense that he's still alive, but that's all."

"Did you x-ray vision him?" Alex questioned.

Kara blushed, not wanting to admit that she totally forgot about doing that. She quickly scanned the man. "He appears human."

Alex frowned. "No human could have survived that impact."

Kara nodded. "You're right, maybe he's a metahuman."

Alex sighed. "Well, we'll need to take him to the DEO, place him in the infirmary under constant surveillance."

Kara frowned. "We don't know he's a threat."

"We don't know he isn't. I'm not taking any changes."

Kara relented. "I'll be around later to check on him," she said before taking off into the air.

Alex sighed, looking up into the air as her sister flew off. She knew that Kara was still hurting because of Mon-el leaving. She understood why he left, but she'd always be angry with him for leaving her sister. She realized that Mon-el had never been right for her sister. She hoped someday and somewhere there was someone out there for her sister that would make her happy, truly happy. She looked down at the crater again as she watched her team place the man on a stretcher and carry him away to a DEO medical van.

"Now, back to you, Mister. Who and what are you?" she asked out loud to no one. She walked away, entering a black SUV before driving back to the DEO Headquarters.

 _DEO Headquarters - Infirmary_

Wendell Elvis Vaughn slept comfortably in one the DEO's medical beds; however, his comfort quickly subsided as a nightmare of a very recent encounter played over in his mind; the deaths of his friends, of the Avengers. He relived the death is his mentor, Captain America and of the woman he considered an older sister, Captain Marvel.

He suddenly jumped up in bed looking around at his surroundings, realizing that he was in a medical wing of some office or base. He hoped it was SHIELD or SWORD, someplace he was familiar with, but no, he had never seen this place before.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened and a young woman entered, dressed in a blue uniform with a red cape and a red "S" on her chest. Wendell thought that she was a very beautiful woman, but he forced away his feeling, this was no time to act like a fool teenager; he needed answers. "Where am I?"

The woman stopped walking, realizing that the man was awake. She froze at the sight of his glacial blue eyes; they were beautiful. "This is the DEO Headquarters, in National City."

Wendell's eyes widened. "Where?"

Kara thought the look of confusion on his face was cute. "The Department of Extranormal Operations, in National City, California."

Wendell shook his head. "There is no National City, California, and I never heard of the DEO." He tried to sit up more but his arms were bound to the bed. "Why am I tied up?"

Kara looked at his bound arms, cursing Alex and J'onn under her breath for making the wrong first impression here. "I'm sorry about that, but my sister and her boss get a little scared when someone falls from the sky like a meteor striking the Earth."

"Meteor?" Wendell asked, looking up from his bound arms.

"Yes, you landed on this planet, or crashed to be more accurate."

Wendell shook his head. The quantum bands powering up, breaking through his bonds effortlessly. Kara stepped back at the sight. Wendell moved, jumping from the bed, his feet hitting the floor, making him stumble slightly. Kara moved to help him, but Wendell recovered quickly, placing an energy shield between himself and Kara. "Stay back," he said with a voice of a leader.

Kara touched the energy shield, trying to push through with her hand, but the shield was incredibly strong. She doubted that she could punch her way through it.

Alex and J'onn entered the room. Alex pulled her weapon, aiming at the now fully awake man that she brought to the DEO headquarters earlier that day.

J'onn raised his hand. "Agent Danvers, lower the weapon." Alex holstered her gun, but kept her hand on it just in case. J'onn turned back to the mystery man. "My name is J'onn J'onzz, director of the DEO. Who are you?"

Wendell thought about giving them his real name, but he thought better of it quickly. "Quasar," he simply replied.

J'onn and the others studied the young man closely. "Nice to meet you, Quasar. Can you tell us why you are here?"

Quasar studied the three people in front of him and realized that he really didn't feel that they had any negative intentions, in fact, it appeared that they wanted to help him. He decided he was going to go against the old comic book cliche fight with other heroes. He lowered his shield causing the Kara and the other's to look at him curiously. "Sorry about the shield; I don't like to be tied up."

This man became more curious to Kara by the moment. "Why lower your shield?"

Wendell smiled. "Well, I don't sense that the three of you have any hostile intentions toward me, even with the gun toter over there," he said sarcastically, sending an amused glare toward Alex.

Alex smiled. "An old habit," she replied.

Wendell nodded; this lady reminded him of Black Widow. "I've never heard of the DEO or National City. I've heard of California though."

J'onn nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Wendell focused but it was very easy to remember, it was the nightmare that wouldn't go away. "I was on the planet Titan," he said, noticing the blond flinch at the name. "My team and I were fighting the mad Titan, Thanos. He had a weapon called the Infinity Gauntlet and he wanted to destroy the Universe. We fought him until only two of us were left."

"What was your team called?" Kara asked curiously.

Quasar looked at the blond. "We were known as the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

Kara smiled. She thought the name was interesting, but not as much as the young man before her.

Alex smirked at her sister before her gaze returned to Quasar. "You said that it was just you and one other."

Quasar nodded. "Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel; she was like a big sister to me." Alex and Kara both looked at each other at the name Danvers. "She sacrificed herself so that I could live."

J'onn nodded; he didn't have to use his psychic powers to realize how much pain Quasar was in at the thought of his friends. "Any idea how you got here?"

Quasar nodded. "When Carol used the last of her power to defeat Thanos, I used my quantum bands," he said raising his arms into the air to show the bands that covered his wrists and part of his forearms. "I can used them to fold space and time to move great distances, but something happened... an explosion... after that I don't remember anything except waking up here."

"Could this explosion explain why you ended up here?" Alex asked.

Wendell nodded. "This must be another Universe. It's happened to me before but not in this way."

Kara smiled. "I've been to other Universes too."

Quasar smiled; he couldtn't help it, her smile was infectious. "So, I've been introduced to J'onn," he gestured toward the DEO director. "I haven't been introduced to the two ladies here."

J'onn smiled. "Ladies," he said.

Alex nodded. "My name is Agent Alex Danvers, second in command of the DEO."

Kara stepped forward. "My name is Kara Zor-el, I'm not from this Earth. I'm Kryptonian actually and I go by the hero name, Supergirl." she reached out her hand before Quasar extended his hand as well. When they clasped hands a bright light shot forth from the quantum bands, flooding the room with light. When the light faded Alex and J'onn looked around but Quasar and Supergirl were both gone.

 _ **AN: That's the end of the epilogue. Please favorite and send me a review to let me know if you want me to continue with this story.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Supergirl and the Last Avenger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or Quasar, neither do I own DC or Marvel Comics characters or characters from the CW Arrowverse.

 _ **AN: Since I just watched the season three finale of Supergirl I have changed up the story a little, J'onn is no longer the Director, Alex is and Brainiac Five will appear instead of Winn. The Guardian/James will remain except now his identity is known. He and Lena will still be together. Sam and Ruby will remain in the story but I might just add a little Sam and Alex romance. So, back to the story.**_

The Unknown

Supergirl and Quasar appeared in a flash of bright light. When the light faded the two heroes stood in the middle of an expanse of white nothingness. They could feel ground under their feet but they couldn't see it.

Kara looked around nervously, her blue eyes widening as she realized that her powers weren't working. "Where are we?"

Quasar frowned; he knew where they were, but not how they go there. He certainly had nothing to do with bringing them here."This is the Quantum Zone."

Kara looked at Quasar curiously. "You know where we are?" She said, sending a glare toward the man she just met. "Why did you bring us here?"

Quasar frowned. "I didn't. I have no idea how we got here."

"I brought you both here," a mysterious voice said, but one that was very familiar to the Cosmic Avenger.

"Eon," Quasar said, not really believing that his old mentor could still be alive and in another Universe no less.

A doorway in the middle of the white walled room opened up, inside the door was outer space with stars twinkling in the background. A shadow came over the door before a green floating mass of a being appeared. The body was stocky and covered in a green moss looking substance, short tentacles extending toward the ground but the creature's body floated about a foot off the ground. In the center of the creature's body was a human looking face that smiled at both the Girl of Steel and the Cosmic Avenger. "It is good to see you Wendell," Eon said.

Kara turned to look at Quasar. "Wendell?" She said with a smirk forming on her face.

Quasar blushed slightly, especially considering how the smirk on Kara's face made her blue eyes twinkle, making her even more beautiful. "Eon," he warned.

Eon only smiled knowingly, since he was omnipotent and omniscient after all. "Yes, Kara Zor-El, his name is Wendell Elvis Vaughn."

"Elvis," Kara said, trying not to laugh at Wendell's middle name.

Quasar crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I go by Quasar now."

Eon's smiled never faded. "Yes, yes he does. It is good to see you my boy."

"Why did you bring us here?" Quasar asked not even trying to mask his annoyance.

Eon's smiled faded. "I was worried about you. I know what happened to your fellow Avengers. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Quasar sighed. "I'm fine, Eon. It's just... I lost everyone... all my friends and colleagues. I'm alone now."

Eon frowned. "You are not alone, my boy. You have new friends, like Kara Zor-el. You have a new Earth to explore; don't worry about the old one."

Quasar was suspicious now. "Why not?

"Why not what?"

Quasar's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that. Why shouldn't I worry about my old Universe?"

Eon looked down at the ground. "It's no longer there."

"What!" He yelled. "What do you mean its not there?"

"I'm sorry, my boy; your Universe didn't survive the destruction of the Infinity gauntlet."

Quasar stepped back his blue eyes wide and his mouth falling open; tears began to pool in his eyes. "My mom... my sister... I never got to say goodbye." He turned away from his mentor, stepping away from Kara as well.

Kara felt sorry for the young man. She walked towards him before tentatively placing her hand on his shoulder. An electric spark shot up her arm; something that she never felt before. She removed her hand quickly just as Quasar turned around with fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight broke Kara's heart. "I'm sorry about your family, your friends, everything. I know what it's like to lose your whole world, but the entire Universe, I can't imagine that."

Quasar wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He nodded as a small smile stretched across his face. "Thank you," he said.

Kara stared at him questioningly. "For what?"

Quasar's smile broadened. "For caring about me."

Kara blushed at his insinuation. She knew he wasn't insinuating that she liked him, but part of her realized that she did, she really did like him. "You're welcome, Wendell," she said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Quasar's blue eyes narrowed. "You're going to get it," he said before he lunged forward to tickle the Kryptonian girl before him. Kara began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop," she said, but her laughter made it hard for her to say it.

Eventually, Quasar stopped his assault; he was out of breath. He stepped away from Kara, quickly realizing how close he was to her. "See... I t-told you... I'd g-get you," he stuttered, blushing furiously at the way he had acted.

Kara took a few deep breaths as she recovered from the tickle assault. She smiled at him, amused at the way he stuttered. "I'll get you back soon enough." However, her threat was half-hearted; she was too confused by her feelings for the man in front of her.

Eon cleared his throat earning the attention of the two heroes. "Wendell, I brought you to this Earth to give you another chance, to live on a world similar to your own but also different. This Earth knows about alien life and has accepted it to a degree, maybe with the Protector of Universe here they might be even more accepting, just like you are."

Kara looked between Eon and Quasar. "Protector of the Universe?" she asked curiously.

Quasar sighed. "It's a long story."

Eon chuckled lightly. "One that Wendell does not like to talk about."

"It was dumb luck that I became your champion, wielder of the quantum bands."

Eon frowned. "It was destiny my boy, believe me, as the child of Eternity and Infinity, protector of life, I appointed you Protector, not because you wielded the bands, but because you wielded them like none before you. You truly are the greatest protector that I ever appointed."

Quasar shook his head. "No, some protector, my world, my Universe is gone. I failed you Eon."

Eon moved toward his champion. "You saved your world and Universe many times over. No, the last battle was destined to happen. I am glad that Carol saved you. She gave me the chance to let my greatest champion live, to allow me to bring you to this new Universe. A Universe that needs your help."

Quasar looked into the face of his mentor. "My help, what's happening?"

Eon looked toward the ground. "You know I can't directly interfere in future events, I can only guide you to where you need to be. You need to be on this Earth and with your new friends, like Kara here."

Kara blushed slightly at the way Eon called her Quasar's friend. "Should I be worried about this threat as well?"

Eon turned to look at the Kryptonian. "Yes, be prepared and don't let your guard down, Supergirl. Let Wendell help you where he can, but you both will know when the threat arrives."

Kara nodded before she turned to look at Quasar. "I would be happy to have you fight by my side."

Quasar blushed at her statement. "It would be my honor."

Eon smiled at the two heroes knowingly. "Goodbye my boy, but don't worry, we will see each other again," he said before his eyes flashed brightly, lighting up the entire room and flashing Kara and Quasar out of the Quantum Zone.

DEO headquarters

Alex stood at the round table in the center of the main DEO control center; Brainiac Five was at her side.

"So, this human survived crashing into the ground as a meteor and then used these bands on his wrists to create a force shield strong enough to keep Supergirl out of his way, is that right?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, Querl," she replied, exhausted from his countless questions.

"Remarkable," Querl said. "The bands must house tremendous energies, such weapons would be a great asset in the fight against my ancient ancestor."

"Except," Alex started, gaining the attention of the Legionnaire. "Quasar is in this time and on this Earth. I don't think he would want to travel to the future."

"It couldn't hurt to ask. Such power is impressive," Querl replied just as a bright light filled the DEO headquarters, when the light faded Kara and Quasar stood in the middle of the room.

"Kara," Alex yelled before running toward her sister, engulfing her in a hug and looking over her to make sure she was okay. "Where were you?"

Kara smiled. "I'm fine," she said before looking at Quasar. "We're fine."

Alex turned to look at Quasar, sending him a glare. "Where did you take her?"

Quasar raised his hands; Alex's tone of voice making him defensive. "Hold on a minute, I didn't take her anywhere. She happened to be next to me when my mentor, Eon, decided to visit me."

"He couldn't do that here at the DEO?" Alex questioned.

Quasar smiled. "Eon, isn't like us; he's millions of years old and most of his body exists in the Quantum Zone, so it is easier to visit him there, if he came here it would only be for a few seconds before reality would begin to shift and the very atoms that make up this plane of existence would begin to dissolve."

Querl's eyes widened at the thought. "Incredible, maybe one day I could go to this Quantum Zone and meet this Eon."

Quasar looked at Kara for help. Kara smiled at the look on his face. "Quasar, this is Querl Dox, also known as Brainiac Five, he's from a thousand years in the future and is an AI entity."

Quasar smiled. "Nice to meet you Querl," he said extending his hand to the Legionnaire.

"You don't seem surprised to meet an alien AI," Querl said.

Quasar's smile widened. "Let's just say that my job allows me access to most of the Universe and its inhabitants. I've seen much weirder beings... not that you're weird."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry, he's weird," she said, earning a glare from Brainiac Five.

"Alex, this Eon said that he brought Quasar to this time to help us fight a future threat, but he was unable to tell us what it was."

Querl nodded. "Most likely he couldn't tell of future events since that could alter the timeline."

Quasar smiled. "Yes, that is what he told me. Eon is like that omnipotent and omniscient; he's damn frustrating that way."

Kara smirked. "So, it looks like Quasar is our guest."

Alex nodded. "So, I'll need to make up an alias for you then."

Kara smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, Quasar isn't his real name," she said, watching as Quasar sent her a glare. "I'd like to introduce both of you to Wendell Elvis Vaughn."

Alex held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Querl smiled. "A wonderful moniker."

Quasar's eyes narrowed at Alex and Kara. "Thanks Querl, how about you show me around?"

Querl smiled at the suggestion. "It would be my honor." He began to lead Quasar around while the aforementioned hero sent another glare toward the sisters.

Once Querl and Quasar were out of sight Alex turned to Kara. "You seem quite happy and mischievous today, it wouldn't happen to do with our new guest?"

Kara's eyes narrowed at her sister's insinuation. "I feel happy today, it has nothing to do with anyone."

Alex nodded knowingly. "Sure it doesn't." Kara frowned at her. "Come on, let's get Wendell an ID." Kara's smile returned at the name before she followed Alex into the next room.

 _ **AN: There you go, the second chapter, the entry of Eon will be important to future chapters and explaining a little more of Quasar's backstory. Please favorite and review, thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Supergirl and the Last Avenger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or Quasar, neither do I own DC or Marvel Comics characters or characters from the CW Arrowverse.

Chapter 2

Central Park - National City

Wendell Vaughn, also known as the cosmic hero, Quasar, strode through the park before stopping next to the lake at the center of National City's largest park. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a red and gold t-shirt, and a pair of black Vans. He looked out over the water as the sun reflected off the surface. A smile stretched across his face as he watched the beauty of this planet, it wasn't his Earth, but it was familiar all the same.

"A penny for your thoughts," Kara Danvers said as she joined Wendell as he stood looking out over the water.

Wendell turned his head to look at the Kryptonian who was dressed as a normal human and using her secret identity as Kara Danvers. "I like the glasses," he said with a smile. "Does that really help hide your identity?"

Kara blushed slightly at the question. "Its worked so far," she replied. "It's a lovely morning. You seemed troubled so I stopped by, I'm on my lunch break from Catco."

Wendell smiled at her concern, his heart feeling lighter at her company. "Just thinking how much this world is like my own. I wonder if there is another Wendell Vaughn out there."

"I had Brainy check and no, there aren't any other Wendell Vaughns out there."

Wendell nodded his head; he was glad that there wasn't another version of himself out there. "I guess that makes this easier then."

Kara nodded. "You still seem troubled."

He turned away from the water to look at Kara. "I lost my entire Universe. I think I have a right to be troubled," he said with a little more anger than he meant. He sighed. "I'm sorry, none of this is your fault. You keep trying to help me and all I do is screw it up."

Kara shook her head. "You haven't messed anything up. I know how sad you are. I know you blame yourself, but Eon was right, it wasn't your fault. In the end it was Carol's choice and if you had been in her place you would be dead and so would the Universe. I thought for a long time that I had to give up on one part of my life to be happy, but I have reconciled that happiness is not meant for me. I have a duty and that will always come first."

Wendell nodded, understanding Kara's situation first hand. "I know how you feel. When I first became Quasar, I tried to live a normal life on Earth and still be this cosmic protector, but I found out that in the end, I'm Quasar and Wendell Vaughn is just along for the ride."

Kara nodded. "Does it get easier?"

Wendell smiled. "It does, when I get to meet other heroes, people with the same duty as me. I make friends and comrades. Even if I lose them in the end they will always be in my heart. I can never forget Captain Marvel and all the other heroes that helped shape me as a hero."

"I didn't know them, but I'm sure they'd be proud of you," Kara said.

Wendell smiled. "I'm glad I met you Kara Zor-el, on this new Earth and in this new Universe."

Kara's smile widened, making her blue eyes shine brighter. "I'm glad I met you too, Quasar."

They both turned around to look back over the water. Kara looked down at her watch and realized she needed to get back to work. "I've got to go back. Are you going to be okay?"

Wendell turned to look at her his light blue-green eyes shining. "I am now, thanks Kara."

Kara smiled, doing her best to hide her blush. "Don't mention it, I'm always glad to help. See you around, hero," she said before she turned and walked away back to Catco.

Wendell watched her walk away for a moment before he turned back to look out over the lake his smile never wavering. One of the crystals on his wrist bands began to flash. He touched the crystal with his hand. "Quasar here."

"Quasar, please come back to the DEO; we need to talk," Alex said.

"I'll be right there, Alex," Quasar replied before Wendell Vaughn began to glow with a golden light, when the light faded Quasar stood in the center of the park by the lake. He smiled before floating up into the air and taking off toward the DEO Headquarters.

Catco

James met Kara as she entered the office. "James, what's going on?"

James looked down at the ground. "I have to meet the police this afternoon, regarding my work as Guardian."

"What? Are you in trouble?"

James sighed. "Probably, but Lena and her lawyers will be there with me. I should be okay."

Kara nodded, glad that Lena was there to help him. "What do you need me to do?"

James smiled. "Take care of Catco while I'm out. Snapper is on vacation as you know and your the only other person here I can trust."

Kara smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Catco."

James nodded thankfully. "I got to go, thanks Kara, it means a lot."

She smiled as James entered the elevator; the doors closing, making Kara even more nervous for her friend. She pulled out her phone before sending a text message to Clark; he needed to know that his best friend was in trouble. She sighed in relief when the response came back, it looked like Superman was on the job. She smiled before she walked into James's office and sat down behind the desk. She looked around at the office, it always seemed big, but now it seemed huge to her. "Come on James, you need to be okay."

DEO Headquarters

Quasar landed on the balcony, surprising a few agents, but they all gave him a short nod when they realized who he was. He gave them a smile in return as he entered the secret organization's headquarters. He saw Alex standing alone at the round table; he joined her there. "Okay, Alex, what can I help you with?"

Alex gave Quasar a smile when she saw him. "Well, it's what I can help you with."

"That sounds cryptic."

She smiled at his tone. "I think your other persona might need a job, so I'm giving him one."

"A job," Quasar said. "Protector of the Universe is a big enough job."

Alex nodded. "I know but you can't be Quasar all the time. Wendell Vaughn needs a job at least until this unknown threat arrives and we take care of it. After that you can go and travel the Universe."

Quasar sighed. "Okay, so what's the job?"

"I need a new second in command. A new field leader. After our talk about your past I know you were an agent for this SHIELD organization, so I thought this would be perfect."

Quasar nodded. "I don't want to take anyone else's job."

"The job you're taking is my old job and I'm not sure anyone else is qualified to step right in and if we are now using only non-deadly force, I would feel better if you were out there with the ability to turn into Quasar at a moment's notice."

Quasar smiled; her reasoning was perfect, he understood now why J'onn gave her the job. Alex was a good leader. "I'll do it," he said.

Alex's brown eyes widened. "You will?"

Quasar smiled at her surprise. "Of course I will help you and your team here. You all welcomed me and are trying to help me fit in. How could I refuse?"

Alex was taken aback by how quickly he accepted. "I thought it would take more convincing."

"Don't sell yourself short, Alex; you're a very good saleswoman."

Alex's smile widened. "Okay, so let's get you a uniform and an apartment setup."

Quasar nodded, reaching his hand out across the table. Alex looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. "Wendell Vaughn reporting for duty, Director."

Alex smiled. "Come on, let's get you settled in."

Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy

A small ship moved through space at unheard of speed, its destination unknown. The ship looked old and appeared to be from an ancient alien race. The scene shifted to the interior of the ship. The inside of the ship was ripped to pieces; debris was strewn across the floor and four bodies of an unknown alien race lay on the ground; their bodies ripped to shreds. In the center of the destruction sat a lone figure seated on the ground. The being or whatever it was wore a gray, loosely fitting jumpsuit with cables stretched around it. The hood over its head revealed nothing in regards to the facial features of the being. The only feature of the being that was visible were its eyes, glowing red eyes the color of blood. As the view from the ship faded a rumbling laugh could be heard; part wild animal and part crazed humanoid.

National City Police Department

James Olson sat on one side of the conference room. Lena Luthor sat on his right side and two attorneys sat on his left. Across the table from the four people was the District Attorney and the Police Chief.

"Mister Olson, I appreciate you making this easy and not requiring us to get a warrant for your arrest," Chief said.

James looked across the table with narrowed eyes. "Why would I need to be arrested?"

The District Attorney frowned. "You have been taking the law into your own hands; that's against the law."

"I help the police and I save lives. I saved one of your officers just a few weeks ago," James replied, looking at the Police Chief.

"I know my officer thanks you for that, but we still have to enforce the law, and vigilantism is against the law."

Lena frowned. "How does Supergirl get away with it then?"

The District Attorney sighed. "Supergirl works with the government; the president herself vouched for her. Would she do the same for you, Mister Olson?"

"Its doubtful," James replied.

"Then, we are at an impasse here. I asked you here to make a deal. You walk away from being Guardian and we will let the charges go. We won't come after you."

"I can't give up helping people," James said.

"Then you leave us no choice. Chief, arrest this man," the District Attorney ordered. The Chief stood up but just as he was about to arrest James Olson a sudden commotion could be heard immediately outside the door. The door suddenly opened, revealing Superman. Everyone's eyes in the room widened, including James.

"I would like to speak for my friend here," Superman said.

James smiled at his best friend. The District Attorney looked up in awe of the Man of Steel. "I'm sorry Superman but Mister Olson is in violation of the law."

"Then you will have to arrest me as well," Superman replied.

"What?" the District Attorney said, realizing that he couldn't arrest Superman; he'd never get re-elected.

Superman smiled. "I do not work with the government. You should arrest me as well."

The Chief turned toward the District Attorney with a hopeless look on his face. The District Attorney sighed. "I will drop all charges on one condition."

"What is that?" James asked.

"If Superman vouches for you," the District Attorney said.

Superman smiled. "The Guardian is a hero and I can certainly vouch for that."

Lena smiled before she stood up. "Gentleman, I wish I could say it was fun, but I have a company to run and Mister Olson has Catco to run and a city to help protect. If you'll excuse us," she said as James and her attorneys stood up as well, following her out of the door. Superman gave the two officials a brief nod before he left the room as well.

Outside of the police station, James and Lena exited, her attorneys going their separate ways. None of the paparazzi or media was there; the meeting was kept quiet. James was thankful for that.

"Well, James, I'm glad I got there when I did," Superman said.

Lena felt a little strange; she did not have any bad feelings toward Superman, but Supergirl was his cousin. "How did you know about this?"

Superman smiled. "Well, James told a certain Catco reporter who called her cousin in Metropolis and then he got a hold of me. Clark Kent is not one that you say no to easily. Besides, James and I go way back to his youthful cameraman days in Metropolis. I was glad to help."

James smiled as he stretched out his hand; Superman accepting the gesture happily. Superman smiled releasing his hand. "Now you both take care of each other and James," he said earning his friend's attention. "Be careful out there, Guardian," He jumped into the air, flying off toward Metropolis.

Lena grabbed onto James's arm. He looked down at her. "Come on, I imagine Kara will be glad to have you back at work."

James chuckled. "I'm sure she's a nervous wreck." The two laughed as they made their way back to Catco.

 _ **AN: That's a wrap on that chapter. Please like and review, thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Supergirl and the Last Avenger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or Quasar, neither do I own DC or Marvel Comics characters or characters from the CW Arrowverse.

Chapter 3

DEO Headquarters

Agent Wendell Vaughn strode through the hall; he was dressed in his black uniform and his blond hair was slicked back; he wore dark rimmed glasses that had yellow lenses in them. He stopped in front of the round table where Director Alex Danvers stood, looking over information on the computer tablet in her hands.

Alex looked up and smiled. "Well, that's a good look, don't tell Kara, but that's a better disguise than hers."

Wendell smiled. "Thanks, its been a while since Wendell was out and about, its taking me time to get use to it."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"So, what do you got for me today, Boss?"

Alex nodded. "I want you to take a small team, say four other agents, and check out this address," Alex said as she handed Wendell a small piece of paper. "We believe the occupants of this location are dealing in alien weapons. They need to be stopped."

"Why only four agents?"

"We don't want to spook them; I'll keep a full squad ready to roll if you get into trouble."

Wendell smiled. "You know I can handle it by myself?"

"Yes, I do, but your an agent, so you don't need to handle it yourself, understood?"

Wendell raised his hands. "Got it, Boss," he replied, smiling at the irritated look on Alex's face.

"Stop calling me Boss."

Wendell walked away, turning his head over his shoulder to look back at the miffed director of the DEO. "Whatever you say Boss."

Thirty minutes later...

A large black SUV pulled up to a rather rusty and worn down looking metal sided warehouse, that was directly adjacent to the oldest portion of the wharf. The doors opened, revealing Agent Vaughn and his team of four agents.

"Check your weapons, make sure you have a full load of non-lethal rounds. Have your stun sticks ready, in case we have to go hand to hand," Wendell ordered. His team nodded and prepared themselves.

Wendell looked down at his right wrist, his quantum band appearing as he willed it to do so. "Agent Vaughn calling in."

"Agent Vaughn, good to hear your voice, what is your situation?" Brainy asked.

Wendell smiled; the AI was an interesting fellow. "At the warehouse, did a full scan, nothing on the outside of the building, but I do detect four heat signatures that register as human and one very large heat signature that did not register with the Quantum Bands."

"Agent Vaughn, use caution as we have no idea what that large heat signature could be."

"On it, let Alex know that we'll need that backup."

"Yes, I will inform the director, Brainiac Five out."

Wendell turned to his four agents. "Sneak around the back. I don't think Agent Vaughn is needed for this mission. As he said that the Quantum bands appeared on his wrists, the bands began to glow before his body was covered in golden energy, when the light faded Wendell Vaughn was no more and in his place was the Cosmic Avenger, Quasar. The agens smiled at their leader before following his orders and running around the back of the warehouse.

Quasar strode up to the main overhead door of the warehouse. "I guess it's time to make an entrance." He raised his right hand the Quantum Ban glowed before a golden light construct formed, creating a battering ram with the head of a horned sheep. The light construct moved forward, crashing through the overhead door. The four gun runners in the warehouse jumped in surprise before they pulled out their weapons and began to open fire on Quasar; the bullets bounced off the energy aura that surrounded his body.

"I suggest you lay down the guns and surrender," Quasar said.

The gun runners continued to fire. They were so preoccupied that they didn't see the four agents come up behind them and fire their stun rifles, hitting all four of the gun runners. The men fell to the ground, but before the last one faded into unconsciousness he touched a button on his wrist watch. A two story tall door in the back of the warehouse opened to reveal a creature that Quasar had never seen before. It was a two story tall spider, covered in coarse hairs that were a dark orange in color. The spider locked its numerous eyes on Quasar before scurrying toward the hero. The beast had ten legs and two large pincers in front of its foaming mouth. Quasar looked at his Quantum Bands; the creature's energy signature was off the charts and it appeared that it gained power straight from the electrical grid of the city. That would explain the brown outs that he heard about over the last several days.

Quasar looked at the Quantum Band on his right wrist before he sent an image of the creature to the DEO Headquarters. "Quasar to Brainy, come in."

"Brainiac Five here."

"We captured the gun runners, but we have a problem."

"Define the problem."

"A twenty foot tall, alien spider."

"What?"

"You heard me, a really big, damn alien spider." Quasar backed up, moving out of the warehouse so he had more room to fight the beast. "I sent you an image."

"Processing."

Quasar was now out of the warehouse and the spider kept moving forward. "I think you've processed enough Brainy."

"Yes, it is a Thanagarian Snare Spider, very dangerous."

Quasar rolled his eyes. "I can see that Brainy. How do I stop it?"

"Can you contain it somehow?"

Quasar smiled. He raised his arms both Quantum Bands glowed before the spider was encased in a dome of golden energy. "One spider trap activated."

"Good job, now, I have backup on the way."

Suddenly, the spider struck the energy construct; one hit causing cracks to appear in the energy wall. "Damn, that things strong."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't think my cage is going to hold this spider for long."

"Calling Supergirl."

Quasar frowned as the spider struck his energy barrier again, breaking a hole in the wall before the spider ripped the rest of the construct apart. The creature hissed sending a shiver down Quasar's spine. "Damn this thing is strong." Quasar floated up in the air to get a little distance from the spider. He fired multiple energy blasts at the creature, but it just shrugged off the blasts like nothing could affect it. "How in the hell did these guys keep this thing detained?"

He noticed the spider take notice of his four agents and the four unconscious gun runners that were now tied up and ready for transport to the DEO. The spider moved toward the agents Quasar shot forward landing in front of the spider just as one of its legs came down to crush the agents. He caught the leg with both hands holding it in place using his strength that was enhanced by the Quantum Bands.

Quasar's eyes glowed with power as he held the massive spider leg in place. His bands pulsed sensing the presence of another alien energy signature, but this one was a known quantity, Supergirl. She landed beside him. "Need some help?" she asked with a smirk.

However, before Quasar could answer another leg of the beast moved forward striking Quasar in the side and sending him flying into the wall of the warehouse, crashing through the rusty metal wall before it collapsed on top of him. "Wendell," Kara yelled, but her concern was cut short as another spider leg struck her from above and into the pavement under her feet. She grabbed the leg and the strength of the monster was unimaginable. "Brainy!"

"What's wrong Kara?"

"This thing is strong, stronger than me or Quasar," she said, panting from her exertion. "You need to figure out how to stop it." She fired her heat vision at the creature, causing the creature to screech, which caused Kara to wince at the high pitch sound. The creature removed its leg and backed up.

"Kara, you okay?"

"Yeah, my heat vision hurt it, but it's scream is disorienting, my super hearing is too sensitive."

"Running a database check. Keep it busy. Spiders have an aversion to cold."

Kara smiled at the suggesting, standing up and walking toward the beast; the creature moved two of its legs toward her, but Kara let loose a powerful blast of freeze breath, hitting the creature head on, making the spider screech again. Kara winced at the noise, but she was better prepared for it this time.

A noise behind Kara drew her attention. She turned to see a giant glowing hand move the metal wall and drop it onto the empty pavement. Quasar stood up. He had a split lip and a black eye forming. The hit was so hard that it had allowed some energy to penetrate Quasar's force shield. Kara sighed because it looked like Wendell wasn't that hurt. "I'm glad..." She never got to finish her statement as the spider made its move, sending forth a spray of thick webbing that encased the Kryptonian from head to toe.

"Kara," Quasar yelled. He was scared for Kara but he couldn't let that distract him. "Time to armor up." His body glowed causing a set of golden armor made of light to cover his body, even placing a knight's helmet on his head. He looked down at his left hand to see a golden mace and in his right hand a large war hammer. "Time to go all medieval on your ass." He flew forward at full speed striking the spider with all his strength and power, knocking the creature off its ten legs and crashing into the pavement ripping it up before the creature hit the concrete retaining wall. Quasar stood up just in time to see a leg coming his way; he crashed his war hammer against the leg, but the hammer broke in half on impact. The spider screeched in pain, moving another leg forward, but Quasar was ready as he smashed his mace on the leg, causing the leg to break before his mace dissolved from the impact.

The beast roared in rage before sending two legs forward, hitting Quasar from both sides; his armor cracked under the impact, but before the creature could hit him again a strange sound echoed from above; the sound of singing, in a language unknown to Quasar. The spider stopped moving toward him and instead the creature turned to look at a tall and beautiful orange skinned woman with flaming red hair. She hovered in the air, her glowing green eyes locked onto the spider as she continued to sing. The creature began to sway to the sound its body began to glow a soft pink color before the spider began to shrink in size until it was the size of a tarantula. Quasar just looked on in wonder as the woman landed on the ground and walked over to the spider placing a metal box over it before the box sealed shut holding the now small spider securely within. The woman smile before walking toward Quasar.

"I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, this was my Snare Beast, a gift from Hawkgirl."

Quasar was stunned; that spider was a pet. "That's an awfully dangerous pet."

"Aw, Kelly wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well, sorry to break your bubble, but Kelly took a few good shots at me and my..." He paused remembering Kara. "Kara," he yelled running toward the ensnared Kryptonian. Just as he reached her two beams of heat vision burst forth from the webbing, barely missing Quasar's face. He moved quickly out of the way just as Kara broke free from the webbing. He caught her as she fell forward. "Are you okay?"

Kara forced a smile. "Yeah, just really tired."

Koriand'r stepped forward. "Kara, it is so good to see you, friend."

Kara smiled at the Tamaran. "Kori, what are you doing here?"

Quasar smiled. "Yeah, it sounds like the giant spider is Kori's pet."

Kara looked from Quasar to her alien friend. "Kori, that thing is your pet?"

Kori smiled, her teeth a brilliant white. Kara was always so jealous of the Tamaran; she was so beautiful and was a good six inches taller than herself. She stole a look at Quasar, but he wasn't even looking at Kori, instead he was looking at Kara and smiling; she blushed knowing that she got caught looking at him. Kori smiled at the two. "I must be going, the Titans will be looking for me, but she stopped not realizing that she hadn't gotten the name of the handsome blond man that her friend Kara was clearly infatuated with. "Excuse my rude behavior. I did not receive your designation."

Quasar smiled at the funny way Kori spoke. "I am Quasar."

"Quasar," Kori repeated. "A good name, we can be friends?"

Quasar smiled. "I'd like that Kori."

"Good," Kori yelled before she pulled Quasar into a hug, lifting him off his feet. Kara's eyes narrowed at the gesture. Kori let go of Quasar before she grabbed the metal box off the ground and flying into the air. "Farewell friends," she stated before waving and then flying off into the air.

Quasar waved goodbye to her before he turned to look at Kara. The Girl of Steel stood with her hands on her hips glaring into the sky in the direction in which Kori had flown off. "Kara," Quasar said. Kara turned to look at him, her glare only softening a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kara huffed before she flew into the air, breaking the sound barrier as she flew back toward downtown.

Quasar looked after her before he turned to the four agents that were leading the four criminals toward the DEO van that just parked next to their SUV. He turned towards his fellow agents. "Was it something I said?"

The agents only shrugged their shoulders as they continued their jobs. Quasar sighed. "No matter if its Earth women or alien women, I'll never understand them."

"Yes, the female is a strange anomaly," Brainiac Five said.

Quasar rolled his eyes. "Thanks Brainy, you're a big help."

"You are most welcome." Quasar sighed before he turned and walked away to help his fellow agents clean up the scene.

 _ **AN: There you go, another chapter and I couldn't help to throw Starfire into the mix.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Supergirl and the Last Avenger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or Quasar, neither do I own DC or Marvel Comics characters or characters from the CW Arrowverse.

Chapter 4

DEO Headquarters

Wendell said goodbye to his team as they went to hit the showers. He went up the elevator to the main floor to report in to Alex. The elevator doors opened; Wendell's eyes immediately saw Supergirl standing with her back to him at the main table in the middle of the room. She was moving her hands quickly as she spoke to Alex. Alex stood across from her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Wendell could tell that she was trying hard not to smile at what her sister was saying. He had no clue if that was a good thing or not.

He stepped off the elevator, making his way slowly, too slowly, toward the two sisters. Alex's eyes widened when she saw him; Wendell knew that Kara was talking about him. Alex made a motion with her head, alerting Kara to his presence. Supergirl turned around; a deeper frown stretching across her face as she looked at him.

Wendell stopped in front of her with his hands held up in surrender. No clue what was about to come his way. "Before you yell at me, can you at least tell me what I did?"

Alex's mischievous smile stretched across her face. "Yes, Kara, why don't you tell him?"

Kara looked at her sister; Wendell definitely noticed the glare that Kara gave Alex. Kara turned back to Wendell. "I saw you flirting. You should be more professional."

Wendell's eyes widened in surprise. "Flirting!" He said a little louder than he meant, eliciting a few looks from the other DEO agents. He stepped closer. "Who was I flirting with?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Kara's blue eyes narrowed. "Kori, you gave her goo goo eyes."

Wendell couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. It was loud and drew the attention of everyone in the room. He tried to recover his breathing. Kara crossed her arms in front of the "S" on her chest. Her glare only intensified, but so did the blush that covered her cheeks. Wendell finally stopped laughing. He raised his hands up, signaling that Kara should give him a minute to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, but I never flirted with Kori. She seems nice and my mom raised me to treat women with respect."

Kara's glare softened. "You seemed very interested in her."

Wendell sighed, not truly understanding why Kara was making a big deal of this. He looked at Alex for help, but the DEO Director only rolled her eyes: a mischievous smirk on her face. "Well, I was curious; she just hummed a song that made a giant spider turn into a small one." Wendell stepped a little closer. "What's the big deal?"

Kara unfolded her arms, placing them on her hips. She looked at Alex and it was clear that her sister wasn't going to help her out. "I have to go... back to CatCo."

Wendell looked at his left wrist, just as a Quantum Band appeared, displaying the time. "It's after five."

Kara was walking toward the balcony; she stopped when she heard his voice. "I have a story I need to finish," she said before she took off into the sky.

Wendell turned back to Alex. "What's her problem?"

Alex smiled, shaking her head at Wendell's obliviousness. "She likes you, dummy."

"I like her too, but what's that got to..." Wendell stopped as his blue eyes widened. "She likes me likes me."

Alex smirked; a warm feeling making its way into her chest, Wendell was truly as weird as her sister. "Yes, if we were in junior high school, then I would have passed you a note that said she "likes you likes you"."

Wendell sighed. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Alex chuckled. "No, but I'll make sure to make fun of Kara equally."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

Alex's smile faded before her face grew serious. "Now, tell me about these gun runners."

A few hours later...

Wendell sighed as he flew toward his apartment building. He realized that Kara, Brainy, Alex, and himself all lived in the same building. He wondered how many other DEO employees lived in the building. He landed on the roof of the building, making sure that his usual light show was much dimmer than normal. With a brief flash of light later, Wendell was dressed in his DEO uniform. He took off his glasses, placing them in his pocket before rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked around the roof of the building, freezing when he spotted a very familiar blond standing near the parapet wall of the building furthest from where he landed.

He walked up to her, watching as she turned around quickly, stopping when she recognized him. He could have sworn that he saw a faint blush rush across her cheeks. "Kara, are you okay?"

Kara sighed. "Why are you up here?"

"I live in the building, this is the easiest place to land without making a big scene."

Kara's blush intensified, as she realized that what Wendell said was true. "Sorry, I just wanted to be alone."

"Okay," he said, a little taken aback by her saddened mood. "I'll leave you alone then." He turned and began to walk toward the door.

"Don't go," Kara said. Wendell turned around and looked at her in confusion. Kara thought that he was really cute when he was confused. "I think I'd be fine with some company... th-that's if you want to stay."

Wendell smiled; Kara was really cute when she was embarrassed. "Sure, I can stay," he said as he walked toward her stopping at the edge of the parapet wall, only a few feet from her. "Trouble at work?"

Kara shook her head. "No, just the normal, Snapper being his usual upbeat self."

Wendell smiled; he'd heard from Kara about her boss. He was definitely a handful. "So, any reason that you're up on the roof?"

"I come out here to think. I like to look up at the stars, sometimes I feel that if I look hard enough I can see back in time, to when Krypton was still around."

"I'm sorry Kara. I guess I now know how that feels, it seems a little better since this Earth is so much like my own, but I miss my friends and family." He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. Kara looked up at him, her eyes shining. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here to help."

Kara nodded. "I'm here to help you as well." Kara held onto his hand, realizing that his powers kept her from hurting him when she held his hand tight. "The bands keep me from hurting you; I can hold your hand."

Wendell smiled. "I may be human by birth, but when those bands merged with me, I became a part of them and they became a part of me."

"Must be crazy to have those weapons attached to you at all times."

Wendell smiled. "It was, but now I see them as the last vestige of my old life."

"A good way to look at it."

Wendell nodded. "I know that you had to deal with some heartache this past year and I'm sorry for that Kara, but I want to be your friend, so if you need to tell me something... you can... no judging."

Kara smiled, her eyes watering with unshed tears. "Mon-el and I were in love and then he left, and then he came back. I realized that he came back a better man, but he wasn't mine anymore. He belonged to the future." She wiped a stray tear away.

Wendell moved to the side, rubbing his shoulder softly against hers, making Kara lookup at him.

"You know, I've had a pretty tough time with relationships too. My first girlfriend after I became Quasar was abducted to another Earth, merged with an alien power, and imprisoned on that planet. The next girlfriend was a genetically engineered superbeing who fell in love with me since I was the protector of the Universe and then she went a little crazy trying to make a perfect society, hoping I would help her. I gave up after that. I decided that Quasar could never find love so I just steered away from it."

Kara frowned. "It must have been lonely."

Quasar sighed. "It was terrible," he said before he began to laugh.

Kara looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Wendell stopped laughing. "Its funny, I was here trying to cheer you up only to make myself feel bad. I really do suck at these talks."

Kara smiled a blush coming to her cheeks. "You don't suck at this.'

Wendell's blue eyes twinkled. "Really?"

Kara bumped his shoulder, marvelling that she didn't knock him to the side; the Bands really did make his body stronger. "Yes, thank you; I feel better now."

Wendell smiled warmly. "Good, Supergirl is a beacon of hope; she can't be down in the dumps."

"So, is that the only reason you came here?" Kara asked disappointment evident in her voice.

Wendell took on a nervous posture as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, I kind of figured out something."

Kara suddenly realized that he had come here for more than just concern for her, maybe he realized how she felt about him. She swallowed hard as her cheeks turned red. 'Wh-what did you figure out?"

"I realized that you weren't necessarily mad at me about Kori, it was more about me not realizing something," Wendell said as a bead of sweat fell down his face.

Kara turned to face him fully. Was this really happening? She was a nervous wreck. She could feel the palms of her hands sweating, and she never sweat. "What didn't you realize?"

Wendell took a deep breath before he stepped forward, willing himself to move before he pressed his lips quickly but softly against Kara's. Finally, letting himself feel for the first time in a very long time.

Kara's eyes widened at the sensation of Wendell's lips on her own. The kiss was unlike any she had before. Her lips began to tingle and she realized it was the power of the Bands that encircled Wendell's body at all times, but the sensation wasn't bad, it was warm and comforting, it made Kara's toes curl.

Wendell pulled back a moment later, his is lips swollen and his cheeks red. "I had to do that before I lost my nerve."

Kara didn't say anything; her eyes were still closed. She opened her eyes a moment later. "Wow," she said before a bright smile stretched across her face.

Wendell's smile grew at the beautiful look on her face. He really loved the color of her eyes. "I figured that you, "like me like me" more than a friend that is."

Kara chuckled her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "I do," she replied. "Like you more than a friend that is."

Wendell nodded. "So, do you want to go out, for dinner and a movie, say Friday night?"

"What time?"

"Seven, okay?"

"Sounds great," Kara said.

Wendell nodded before the two walked side by side into the building. The two couldn't stop smiling or holding hands until they both said goodbye at kara's apartment door.

Back at the DEO

Alex and Querl finished looking at the video feed from the roof of the apartment building. Alex placed her open hand in front of Brainy's face. "You owe me ten bucks." She smiled victoriously.

Querl sighed. "When I made this wager I did not anticipate your direct interference, Director Danvers."

Alex rolled her eyes before an evil smirk stretched across her face. "There is an old Earth saying, you should make yourself familiar with it, "All is fair in love and war"."

 _ **AN: There you go the end of Chapter 4, stay locked on target more to come.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Supergirl and the Last Avenger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or Quasar, neither do I own DC or Marvel Comics characters or characters from the CW Arrowverse.

Chapter 5

"Would you stop pacing," Alex yelled for the up-teenth-time as she watched her sister walk back and forth in her living room in front of the mirror.

Kara stopped her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily, doing her utmost best to not blow her sister over or destroy her apartment. "I just don't know if this is the right dress."

Alex sighed. "This is the fourteenth dress you tried on."

"Yes, see... I told you... this was a bad idea."

Alex stood up, walking toward her sister before grabbing her shoulders; Kara looked up at her sister's face. "It's just a date, Kara, nothing more."

Kara shook her head. "No... it's a date with Wendell."

"Why is that so different?"

"Because... I don't know... it just is."

Alex shook her head. "When did you all of a sudden revert back to a teenager."

Kara placed her hands on her hips, giving her sister a death glare. "I'm not acting like a teenager. I'm just nervous."

"You were never so nervous with..." Alex stopped, realizing that she was going to say Mon-el.

Kara closed her eyes, forcing away any possible tears. "With Mon-el, I was never this nervous... I don't understand why."

"Maybe Wendell is a little more grown up than Mon-el, even more than the Mon-el from the future."

Kara nodded. "He's been a hero for a long time. He was the Protector of the Universe in his old Universe. I don't want to disappoint him."

Alex shook her head. "Do you hear yourself, Kara? This isn't you. You don't care what other people think, especially not a guy. You are Supergirl and any guy should be proud to go on a date with you."

Kara smiled before she hugged her sister. She pulled away a moment later. "You're right, Alex. I've been acting stupid. Wendell doesn't seem like the type to judge me."

Alex nodded. "Wendell is a good guy, except when he annoys me at work."

Kara smiled mischievously. "I'm sure he's less annoying than Brainy."

Alex smiled. "Of course, Winn was less annoying than Brainy"

Kara laughed. A knock on her door made her stop; her blue eyes widening in surprise. She looked a the clock on the wall. "He's here already."

Alex smiled. "I'll get the door; you finish getting ready." Kara nodded numbly as she went back to straightening out her red dress.

Alex walked to the door, opening it up to see Wendell Vaughn dressed in blue dress slacks with a red polo shirt and a blue sports coat over it. His blond hair was slicked back and he wore his yellow lensed glasses. "Wendell," Alex said.

Wendell smiled. "Hey, Boss, fancy meeting you here."

Alex smiled. "My sister wanted my help getting ready."

Wendell nodded. "Yeah, Brainy offered me his help, but I declined."

"Yeah, probably a good idea."

Wendell chuckled. "Yeah, he asked if I wanted to practice mortal facial expressionism."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I said before he pulled up images of people kissing."

Alex doubled over laughing. "He wanted you to practice kissing with him."

Wendell's ears reddened. "Yeah, I was so embarrassed. I almost got a nose bleed with the amount of blood that rushed to my face."

Alex continued to laugh, holding her side after only a minute. "What's so funny over here?" Kara asked as she stepped up to her sister's side.

Wendell's glacial blue eyes widened at the sight of her. "You look Beautiful, Kara."

Kara smiled shyly. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

Alex looked between the two; she smiled at the way the two looked at each other. "I'll let you two talk about that on your date." Kara nodded as her sister moved her toward Wendell. Wendell offered his hand to her; Kara took his hand carefully before the two stepped out of the apartment and into the hallway. "Now, go on, have fun."

Kara and Wendell nodded. Wendell holding Kara's hand as he led her out of the building. They stopped on the sidewalk. Kara turned to Wendell. "Where are we going?"

Wendell's blue eyes widened again before his face paled. "I was so nervous getting ready that I totally forgot to get reservations." Wendell ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm so sorry. I ruined our date."

Kara shook her head; she was so glad that Wendell was nervous too. "No, you didn't ruin anything. There is this little Italian place down the road; we can walk there."

"Are you sure?" Wendell asked.

Kara smiled before squeezing his hand a little tighter, but not too tight. "Quite sure," she said pulling on his hand, making Wendell move in her direction. He smiled, letting Kara lead him forward. The two stopped in front of a little restaurant with a black awning that jutted out over the sidewalk. Wendell looked through the front windows to see a picture perfect Italian restaurant that reminded him of the small restaurants in Little Italy in New York City. Kara watched him closely, smiling when she saw the happy look on his face. "A cute place, huh?"

Wendell nodded. "Yeah, reminds me a little of home," he said, turning quiet as he thought about all he lost in the other Universe.

Kara frowned. She could see that he was in pain. She grabbed his hand again, alerting him to her presence. Wendell looked into her blue eyes before the glazed over look in his eyes disappeared. "Sorry, I got... a little...a... lost there."

"No need to apologize, come on, let's go inside; they have great cheesecake here."

Wendell smiled, following Kara into the restaurant. A few minutes later they were seated in a booth with red leather seating and a black table cloth over the table. A small oil lamp sat in the middle of the table, sending out flickering light. "I like this place, thank you for bringing me here."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I've never really eaten her before, always seemed a little too romantic," she said, blushing slightly.

Wendell nodded. "I think its perfect."

"So, how are you adjusting?"

"My apartment is nice and I like working at the DEO, it reminds me a little of my SHIELD days, but it's more laid back and smaller. It's easier to learn names."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, the DEO agents are all real nice. I've gotten to know some of them. They really are good around aliens."

"That's good, I'm sure they would have to be with Alex in charge. I can't imagine her letting them not be nice to aliens."

"Yeah, Alex would set them straight otherwise." Kara drank from her glass of water. "You seem pretty calm around aliens."

Wendell chuckled. "Yeah, I think I've known more aliens, than I've known humans. Goes with the job, but I've always liked to learn new cultures and to explore. It's one of the reasons why I like the job."

"It must be exciting being able to travel the Universe without having to worry about the distance or time."

Wendell nodded. He lifted his left hand; the Quantum Band becoming visible. "The bands give me incredible power, but they do so much more than that. Remnants of the previous protectors remain; pieces of their souls reside within the bands."

Kara's blue eyes widened. "You can speak to them?"

"Yeah, it was a little disconcerting at first, but now I see it as an advantage. I get to learn from those that came before me, as well as from Eon."

Kara nodded. "I wish I had that sometimes. I had to learn to be a hero on my own."

Wendell shook his head. "I know Superman was around, but you had J'onn, Winn, and Alex to help you. I think they've helped you more than you realize."

Kara smiled; her cheeks reddening at the way Wendell talked about her. "You really think so?"

"I know so," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. "I like this."

Kara's blush deepened. "Holding my hand?"

Wendell's smile widened. "That, and learning more about you, Kara. You've done so much in such a short time. You should be proud of yourself."

Kara looked down at the table, not able to meet his blue eyes. Wendell squeezed her hand. She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he said as he leaned forward. She thought he was going to kiss her, instead he whispered in her ear, "Girl of Steel."

Two hours later

Wendell and Kara had left the restaurant, walking hand in hand. "Where do you want to go now?" Wendell asked Kara.

"What about the park?"

"Sounds nice."

The two reached the park a few minutes later, sitting on a bench that looked overlooked the ocean. The sun was low in the sky, causing the sunlight to reflect off the water. "It's so beautiful out here," Kara said.

"Yes," Wendell agreed. He wrapped his arm around Kara's shoulder, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we got to do this."

Kara lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "I do as well. I never thought I could have fun like this, after Mon-el left."

Wendell sighed. "Yeah, I thought I was destined to be alone. I was okay with it, but now, maybe I don't have to be."

Kara nodded her smile never wavering. "Yeah, maybe I can have it all. I can be Kara Danvers, Supergirl, and Kara Zor-el."

"The secret identity thing is tough. I can't imagine trying to be three people. I never thought I'd have to be Wendell again. I thought Quasar was who I was going to be forever. I guess I was wrong. This new Universe has given me an opportunity; one that I won't waste."

Kara smiled, it was so easy to talk to Wendell. "Can you tell me about the Avengers?"

Wendell sighed; his head lowered for a moment in remembrance of all his friends and comrades. Kara squeezed his hand a little tighter. He looked up into her blue eyes and nodded, thankfully. "Well, the Avengers were a family, at least to me they were. I was this kid that got these bands by sheer luck and needed help being a hero. Captain America took me under his wing; he was the greatest hero I have ever known, not because of his strength or powers, but because of the goodness that pervaded everything that he did." Kara nodded, listening closely. "You remind me a lot of him, Kara."

Kara's blue eyes grew big. "I do?"

"Yes, you have a great heart and you care so much about others. You're always so concerned for others that you sacrifice so much of your personal life. You really are a true hero."

Kara's smile widened, brightening up her entire face. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem, it's been a lot easier being here, with you around. You make feel that there is hope and that I'm not alone in this new Universe."

"I'm glad to be here, and I'm so glad that I met you. You sell yourself short, Wendell. You are a great hero and you care for other just as much as I do."

"Well, thank you, then."

"So, the Avengers?"

Wendell chuckled. "Yeah, there was a good friend of mine that was an Avenger, his name was Nova. He was a human like me that gained great powers through alien technology. He was like the little brother I never had."

"Sounds like you were a role model for him."

Wendell smiled wider thinking of Richard Ryder. "Yeah, I guess. He had great power and he became a great hero for the Universe."

"What about Captain Marvel?" Kara asked curiously.

Wendell sighed, looking down at the table. "Colonel Carol Danvers, she could be hot headed and reckless, but also so brave and caring. She was like my big sister. She looked out for me and Nova. She made sure that we always felt a part of the team. She was different than Captain America, but in a good way. Steve always kept us on the straight and narrow, but Carol, she would have fun with us, but she was always there when we needed to talk to someone."

"She sounds a lot like Alex," Kara said.

Wendell chuckled. "Yeah, I think those two would have been good friends, maybe more."

"Was Carol gay?"

"Well, that's hard to say. She had boyfriends and girlfriends, but nothing ever too serious, but I think she might have made an exception for your sister."

Kara chuckled. "Sounds like she might have given Alex a run for her money."

Wendell's blue eyes shined. "Well, she was as strong as you with cosmic blasts that could rival anything that I can dish out."

"Wow, she sounds incredible."

"Yeah, she was that." Wendell grew silent; Kara holding his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry, to make you bring all those memories back up."

Wendell shook his head. "Don't be, its good for me to remember all the good times. I need to remember those more than what I lost and how I lost it."

"You have me now," Kara emphasized, turning to face him on the park bench. Wendell returned her stare before looking down at her lips. Kara moved first, pressing her lips against his, urging him to respond, which he did. The two kissed for a minutes before Wendell pulled away for air, pressing his forehead against hers, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "Wow, you're a good kisser."

Wendell smiled down at her. "So are you." Wendell pulled away, standing up and offering his hand to Kara. "Come on, I'll get you home, it's getting late."

Kara nodded before taking his hand; the two walked out of the park, never noticing the person under the shade tree, watching them with comet-like blue eyes.

 _ **AN: There you go, another chapter, sorry for the delay in writing this, been way too busy.**_


End file.
